1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of alarm devices using CMOS (Complimentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) digital circuitry. More specifically it is a drip I.V. alarm used to alert the user that an intravenous infusion therapy has been completed. The invention has photovoltaic cells to detect each drop in an I.V. chamber. Each successive drop retriggers a counter. A long pause after a drop will set off alarm circuitry to warn of the completed I.V. infusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a discussion of patents felt to be related in the field of the present invention, but do not disclose, whether singly or in combination, the applicants' unique construction.
Stephen Coble U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,569 discloses a battery-operated rate meter used for monitoring the fluid flow of an intravenous feeding system which comprises a housing having light emitters positioned opposite one another about the base of the drip chamber. The said rate meter calculates the passage of drops using photo-detecting properties therein and displays the detected input through LED indicator means.
Walter Jinotti U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,010 discloses a device similar to the patent described above in that the intravenous system flow meter comprising light detector means and electronic circuitry therein is used in combination with an alarm circuit having audio signaling means to warn the operator of fluid flow dripping below the set level.